Red Roses
by Escritor
Summary: Her heart was broken because of him, so broken she doesn't let anyone come close. This is why her mum has decided to send her to Red Roses. [K for the joys of dating and everything that entails]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - It's Been Awhile

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my two feet again  
-_ It's Been Awhile, I don't know the artist._  
_

In first, second, and third year, boys were cute and fun to look at. In fourth and fifth year, boys were great to date. And in sixth and seventh year, boys were the scum of the earth.

And all those times when mum told me, "Oh, Gin, it's alright - it gets much, much better"? **LIES**. Every single one of those things women told me, how I'd settle down_ sooner_ or later, how I'd find a proper, respectable young man to share my life with who wanted me for who I was: **LIES**! Because here I am, 23 years old, with NO husband, NO boyfriend, NO respectable young man. NOTHING.

And this is why mum saw it fit to put me into a dating clinic.

As I pace around my (well, my mum's) kitchen, looking at my mother with wide, unbelieving eyes, I try to listen to her as she tells me her reasoning behind this appalling decision. Putting ME, her ONLY DAUGHTER, into a dating clinic.

"Why, mum?" I practically shriek. "WHY?" Maybe I'm being over dramatic, but the whole thought kind of unsettles my stomach.

"Ginny, stop being such a drama queen," she tuts, calmly smiling at me. "It's a sweet little clinic called _Red Roses_. It's for women and men between the ages of twenty and thirty three. It's like an apartment complex, except every day there are new activities on how to meet people."

"You want me to move into an apartment complex where they hook us up?"

She shakes her head. "No! I want you to meet someone! You haven't been with anyone since..."

"Mum," I whisper pleadingly, not wanting to hear the name.

"Well, it's true!" she continues. "You can't do it on your own, you don't like the boys I set you up with, so this is your final chance."

"My final chance?" I repeat incredulously. "I'm only twenty-three! I have time! I'm not even _close_ to living like Mrs. Brumsely with the fifteen cats!"

"Let's not wait till you become Mrs. Brumsely, then," My mum says, chopping carrots for some soup. "You have two options, Ginny dear. Either you move into Red Roses and meet a boy, or you live on the street."

"Mum!" I shriek, for real this time. "What are you saying?"

She stops chopping and looks at me closely. "You have been living under my roof for _twenty three years_. It's about time you move out. I'm willing to pay for your boarding at Red Roses, if you decide to go. If you don't, you'll have to get your _own_ place with your _own_ money."

Nice, mum. Real nice.

As I sink lower into my chair, I can hear the low humming of "here comes the bride" from my mum's lips.

--------------

"So she's kicking you _out_?" Hermione asks, folding baby clothes on top of her stomach and staring at thank-you cards. She's eight months pregnant and recently had a baby shower. I smile; the memories were to die for, and the gifts... so cute! I only wish I could have bought her a pink or blue baby outfit, rather than a yellow one. Hermione is set on not knowing her baby's sex.

I nod slowly. "She said either I go to Roses, or whatever the fu-"

"Ginny, don't!" She whispers, putting her hand over her stomach.

"-dge it's called, or get kicked out onto the street. Lovely, ain't it?"

She shakes her head, looking on her inventory list and crossing out 'Harry Potter - _Harry Potter_ rattle, _Harry Potter_ baby mobile, _Harry Potter_ plush, _Harry Potter_ pacifier, _Harry Potter_ inscribed bottle...' "Well, that's ridiculous. Ginny, if you don't want to move into _Roses_ or whatever, I'm sure we have room here." I look around; her extra room is now used as a nursery. Her bedroom is stocked with suitcases (ready for whenever she has to run to the hospital) and nick-knacks. I look down at the couch as a last resort, but find it's worn, covered with baby clothes, and too old that my sleeping weight might murder it. My heart sinks as I shake my head.

"You don't have room for me, 'Mione," I sigh. "Besides, Ron would hate it."

"Oh, no he wouldn't!" Hermione tuts, crossing out Lavendar Brown's name on the thank-you list.

Ron sticks his head out from the kitchen and yells, "Oh yes I would!"

I roll my eyes. "Nice to know you're always there for me, Ron."

Ron grins cheekily and steps back inside the kitchen. I sigh and turn to Hermione, who looks up at me for the first time all morning.

"Gin, maybe it's not _all _that bad," Hermione reasoned, smiling.

"Have you_ read_ the pamphlet, Hermione?" I ask, beginning to dig around in my purse for the pamphlet.

Hermione shakes her head. Got it! I pass her the pamphlet and she smiles at the cover. It's a picture of Red Roses - a beautiful mansion. I must admit, it _is_ gorgeous, but I'm completely against everything it stands for. She turns to page two and lets a gasp tumble out of her mouth as she gapes at the page.

"Wow, it's in California... You leave on _Monday_? Gosh, that's soon, and you leave by portkey, that's odd... _Daily hot tub parties_..._ Five minutes in Heaven - _HOURLY? Is that - oh, gosh, this place should be reported for prostitution..."

I nod. "And it gets worse. Turn the page."

She obliges, and then screams. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD THEY SHOW A PICTURE OF TWO PEOPLE DOING - _THAT_ - ON THEIR PAMPHLET?"

At this, Ron seems to perk up. "Where? What?"

Hermione gives him the death glare, but otherwise ignores him. "Honestly, Gin, has your mum seen this pamphlet?

"Oh, she's _seen_ it alright. She has high prospects of me marrying the man on page three."

Hermione shakes her head again. "Ri_dic_ulous."

I nod. "Exactly. And there's no way to get out of it."

"Look at the bright side, Gin," Hermione says with a smile, "At least the man on page three is hot."

"Hermione!" Ron calls, causing me to smile and begin giggling.

--------------

It's Monday morning, and I begin packing my things. I should have done this _ages_ ago, but was too much in denial. I kept telling myself "Oh, no, mum will come in and change her mind," or "oh, maybe Ron and Hermione will install a new room _just_ for _me_." But, needless to say, neither happened. I look around my closet for some clothes to bring with me to Red-Friggin-Roses. I take a quick peek into the pamphlet to see what the women seem to be wearing. Alright, it's in California, which... I'm guessing is hot? So that means no to the winter coats, then... It seems like a place where there are quite a few parties, so I take out my black, blue, green, and red dresses from their dusty places in my closet. A few pairs of jeans, some tee-shirts, and a few dressy shirts as well, a few pairs of shoes and I'm good to go. I look at the suitcase; it's about a thousand pounds. Sighing, I mutter a spell to make it light as air. Ah, the joys of being magically inclined.

"Okay, mum, I'm ready," I call carefully, walking down the stairs slowly. I'm half-expecting my mum to bust into tears, to have a goodbye party waiting for me at the end of the stairs, but I see nothing. "Mum?"

I walk around, looking for any sign of life. Nothing. "Muuuuuuum? Dad? ...Anyone?"

Oh, how nice. Not only does my mum kick me out of my house, but she also doesn't even say goodbye. This is bloody insane! Dropping my luggage, I walk back up the stairs and knock on my mum's bedroom door. "Mum? MUM?"

NOTHING. This isn't right! I'm their only daughter and they don't even want to see me off!

I burst the door open and find a note waiting for me on my parent's side table.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry about this, but we had to go shopping for a few things. Owl us when you're there, alright? Love you dear._

_- Your loving parents._

"Loving parents my ass," I mutter, slamming the door. I go back downstairs and grab my luggage without another look back.

--------------

"WEEEEEEEEEEEELCOME TO RED ROSES!" A sickeningly sweet voice screeches at me as soon as my head stops spinning. Honestly, they should really learn how to fix the after-effect of Portkeys. I look up at the woman whose voice just yelled at me: She's blonde, tall, blue-eyed, and gorgeous. How do they expect us _normal people_ to get dates when they have people like_ her_ lurking around?  
"Er, hi, I'm Gi-"

"Ginevra Weasley, yes of course! I could spot your red hair from a mile away, that I could! Hey, Joey, look at this girl's hair!" She smiles, calling over her shoulder to a man named Joey. He comes over, as hyper and bubbly as the blonde, and gasps.

"If only they could bottle that, right, Joey?"

The man nods. "I _love_ redheads," he adds suggestively. Okay, ew.

"Uh, right, where do I put this stu-"

"Oh, your bags, of course!" The blonde cuts me off again, smiling. I feel like punching that smile right off her face, but it won't shut up enough to let me hit it. "You can just go right on into the main hall, go to the girl with blonde hair named Brittany, and find out what room you're in! Okay? Okay!"

I grind my teeth as I walk into the main hall, looking around. All around me, women in the uniform red dress are blonde. Oh, it should be_ really _easy to find one girl named 'Brittany' in this bunch.

Maybe someone who's _not_ blonde and _doesn't_ seem to work here knows where I should go. I look around for a normal-looking person, but can only find a man with black hair, his back turned to me. Seems normal enough.

"Excuse me," I say, tapping him on the back. "I'm looking for -"

He turns around, and I practically scream.  
"HARRY?"

His eyes widen. "GINNY?"

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"...HARRY?"

He blinks, his adam's apple becoming large. He takes a minute to compose himself and smiles frigidly. "It's been awhile."

_Author's note: SHORT! I'm sorry :) I had more but it just fits in chapter two better. Feedback? Reviews? yes, please!_


	2. Everything That I Knew

Chapter Two: Everything That I Knew

_Of all the things I believe in  
I just wanna get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that passed me by  
...Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_- _Goodbye to You,_ Michelle Branch

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! IF YOU READ ONE NOTE THE WHOLE STORY, READ THIS ONE!  
**Well, apparently my computer has decided to get back at me for all the times I've spilled food, nailpolish, etc. on the keyboard by deleting all my stories, including Red Roses. I was just going to ignore the nice reviews but um... yeah hi I can't do that. Sooo I'm rewriting everything I've written (I got up to chapter 4. SIGHHH.) Hopefully I'll make this one like, uberly tresly better.

OH and not that I'm bragging or anything, but I'm definitely seeing Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire on Monday the 14th. HEHEHE

_And in this chapter, the whole language thing gets a bit PG-13. Sorry._

I resist the urge to scream "NO DUH IT'S BEEN A FUCKING WHILE," but alas, I hold myself back. Instead, I open my mouth and sputter, "You -- I -- and -- Red -- and -- the -- Roses -- and -- you -- sixth -- year -- _needwater_!" I know, I know, so literate.

"Excuse me?" he calls, tapping a woman in a red shirt on the shoulder. She turns around and he points to me. "Water for Gin, please?"

The girl nods and in a flash, a tray appears in my hand. On it is a glass of water with a strawberry on the side, plus some whipped cream. I guess they give strawberries and whipped cream with everything, in case you're feeling kinky and wanna do it wherever you are. I take a sip, then compose myself.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" I ask, tapping my foot. I'm not sure why I'm so mad, but suddenly all negative aspects of Red Roses has multiplied. Now, I want to kill any person that walks in that damned doorway.

...Except for that guy, right there, with the blond hair. He was kind of cute.

Harry looks down at his feet. "Well... I... Lupin made me."

"Lupin made you," I repeat, still not fully comprehending.

"Okay," he sighs, "let's go to my room and I'll explain."

Wordlessly we get into the elevator and up to his floor. I follow him into his room -- 303 -- and step inside. He points to the bed (a red one -- surprising -- with a thin black canopy) and I sit on it, waiting for him to explain. He puts down his bags and begins pacing.

"The war changed me, Gin. You know it. It's like, once I..." he trails off, but I nod, knowing what he means. He's talking about when he killed Voldemort, and I can't say I blame him for not wanting to talk about it. "I...you know, I became a shell of myself. I didn't see anyone, talk to anyone, go anywhere... Lupin came in my room one day and I guess I was scary to look at. Said I could've snuck into Azkaban and fit right in with the convicts, the way I looked."

"And so the way he fixes you is by sending you off to some dating service slash hotel slash prostitution ring?"

Harry snorts and shrugs. "Hopefully I look a little less like a convict now."

I smile. "Yeah, you do."

He looks down at his shoes and stuffs his hands in his pockets. "So why are you here?"

"Mum used an ultimatum. Decided either I get a husband here or I get kicked out."

"I never knew Mrs. Weasley could get that evil," he laughed.

"Oh, you never saw that side of her -- you always were her favorite Weasley out of the lot of us." It's silent as I remember all the times Harry seemed like a Weasley... the summers where he practically belonged. I stay a few moments more before claiming I needed to get my schedule (which was tucked safely in my purse.) I leave, lethargic feelings rushing through my head as I press the 'down' button on the elevator. In about twenty minutes, I get to go on my great 'Red Roses Tour.' In about twenty minutes, I get to scope out which of the hundreds of wizards here is going to be my husband.

--------------

They're all a bunch of lunatics, I swear! I'm the only sane one here, and _that's_ saying a lot. As I follow my group -- self-titled _The 69ers_, by the way -- I continue getting sheets of paper that I guess are invitations to big "parties" in their hotel rooms. I look around, thinking someone will at least_ say_ something to them, about how having sex with more than 4 people is just plain gross, but the tour guides just laugh and tell the invitation-hand-outers that they'll be there, for sure. I try not to throw up.

"And here we have _the steam room_." A collective 'ooh!' from everyone except me. "It's a place to collect your thoughts after a rough night, if you know what I mean. And here is the _couple's_ steam room. This is where you'll be having those rough nights. Please do reserve the room a few minutes in advance, unless you're up for _that_ kind of thing."

Oh, **man**. MUST - GET - OUT - OF - HERE!

"And here, we have the _Education_ room. And no, _not_ the kind of education you learned back then!"

We follow her outside the building onto the grounds. It looks like an outdoor mall, practically. In the middle there is a huge pool, and already some singles have begun flirting. Around the pool are various stores; a drug store/pharmacy, liquor store, newspaper stand, dress shop, and a tiny, almost non-exsistant book store.

"F.Y.I., the owners of each store are -- get your pens out, ladies! They're... J-A-C-O-B W-H-I-T-E, pharmacy; A-R-T-E-M-E-I-S S-A-W-Y-E-R, newspapers; R-O-B-E-R-T G-E-O-R-G-E, liquor; and A-M-E-E W-H-I-T-E, Jacob's husband, dress shop."

"What about the owner of the book store?" I ask.

The woman shrugs. "Not sure. Doesn't matter though, no one goes in it. Anyway... let's move on to a tour of our 20 hot tubs. I can't wait to show ya'll the newest addition to our hot tub collection: one in the shape of lips!"

I grumble and turn to the woman next to me, needing to find an escape route. "Excuse me, do you know where the ladies room is?"

She tilts her head to the right, and I assume that's her way of saying "Oh, yes, it's inside and to the right, have a nice day!" I begin walking through what seems like millions of rose-scented hallways, trying to find the girl's room. There are paintings of the walls that look like they're straight off a romance novel's cover -- half-naked, buff man and all. In one picture, a woman with brown hair up in a bun and black glasses sits at her computer, typing away. A man comes in the room -- a man whose name should be Fabio -- and they begin... oh, my _eyes_!

I continue walking -- quickly -- just focusing on my feet and not of the walls. Which is stupid, since I bump into someone.

"Ouch!" I cry, flying back into the wall. God, why do _I _always have to be the one flung into walls?

"Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?" the man asks, putting his hand out to help me up. I look up and see... oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, _no_!

I refuse to look at him. I refuse to acknowledge him. How _dare_ he be here! Is he following me or something? Why is he even here? Does mum know about this? Is this why she was so persistent on bringing me here? To get back together with _him_? Getting up, I dash away from him as fast as my legs will move in any direction they take me. Any direction as far away from him as possible.

"Ginny, come back here!"

CRAP, he's right behind me! "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I continue running as fast as I can, down some godforsaken hallway that I've never seen before in my life.

"I know where your room is," he growls menacingly.

I say nothing but run, run, run.

Once I feel I'm safe, I peek behind me, expecting him to still be following me. However, I see nothing but another painting making out. Slowing my pace to a walk, I continue watching behind me as I catch my breath. I feel someone ahead of me, so I turn around just in time to see someone inches away from my face. I scream in shock, backing up and beginning to run in the opposite direction. However, the man's hands are around my shoulders, and... oh, get off me!

"GET OFF! I don't love you anymore! GO AWAY, PLEASE!" I yell, struggling to get out of the man's grip. I feel him immediately get off.

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

I turn around; I know that voice.

"Oh, Harry! It's _you_!" I gasp, throwing my arms around him and breathing into his shoulder. I don't even care that I haven't heard from him in years, or that he broke up with me and it still hurts. All I care about is that he's here, with open arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asks, putting his arms awkwardly around mine.

"He's here," I stutter, "He's here, and he's followed me, and I can't escape! He's just... and..."

Harry shakes his head. "You need to lie down. Where's your room?"

Um. Okay, wait, I know this. It was... wait no... was it... could it have been... wait, wait, I know this...

"You know what? Nevermind. I'll take you to mine. Okay?"

I nod, letting head rest on Harry's shoulder. I can feel him tense up, then relax as he becomes, once again, used to my touch.

--------------

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Hello, I'm with your daughter at Red Roses. I'm sure I can make everything right again. She's begun trusting me, which is a good sign. All I need is for her to come back with me and then everything will be back to normal._

_I've missed being a part of the family, and I hope that after these short few months, everything will be back to the way it once was._

_Most lovingly,_

_DHT_

He tied the letter up in a golden ribbon and began walking to the Red Roses Owlery. He smiled to himself along the way as he remembered the look on Ginny's face when she saw him. _By the end of this, she'll be mine again,_ he thought to himself, looking at the letter anxiously. _She'll forgive me for everything I've done, like she always does, and we'll be back together. I'll be the man the Weasleys always wanted for their young daughter._

He grinned and walked down the hallway with a bounce to his step, imagining how close he and Ginny were sure to get.

--------------

Where am I? I blink away the sunlight as I look around the room, disoriented. This isn't my room... and that isn't my stuff... where _am_ I?

"Morning, Gin."

I look up and see Harry smiling down at me with a breakfast tray in hand. Oh, my... we didn't... did we?

"Um. Harry. Did we...?"

Harry chokes on his orange juice. "No! You needed to rest and couldn't remember your room so I let you sleep in mine. Don't you remember?"

Slowly, I begin to remember, the drowsiness fading from me. "Oh..."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

If he means about him, then no. "No... I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" He asks seriously, sitting next to me. "You looked seriously frazzled yesterday..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I'm ready to go now."

Harry nods, giving me a bagel. "'_Have a nice, red roses day,_'" he says with a grin, repeating the phrase printed on the back of every pamphlet.

I laugh lightly. "You too, Harry." I leave the room, pressing the elevator. All I can do is pray that I have a better day than yesterday... and that I don't see my ex-fiance anymore.

--------------

End Chapter Note: Sorry it's not that long! It's just that tomorrow I have to wake up at 6:45 -- gross -- to help out with some TACHS exam at my school. By the way, for all of ya'll who live in America (Not sure if these shows are in the UK or anything... Doubt it) these shows are going to have interviews/scenes with the Harry Potter star(s).  
The Today Show - around 7.  
Regis & Kelly - 9 am.

**PLEASE** keep up the positive feedback, guys! Ciao!


End file.
